Are you warrior enough?
by BrainsEnough
Summary: One-Shot drabble set during Thor and Lokis childhood. Loki is trying to be just like his brother and is tired of being told he is not as good or strong. Thor decides to test his brother in a not so friendly way - which leads to some questions and concerns. Was Loki cheating or is there really something different about him? {Pre-Thor as it is during their childhood}


"I can be a warrior too!" Loki chimed as he ran around the palace, chasing after Thor. The pair had been left to do as they pleased, which had soon led to them playing out great battles scenes – most of which were set after stories their father had told them. Thor was always the superior warrior in each scenario but Loki attempted to be just as brave – though mostly he supplied the simple illusions to make it all seem real.

"You are a great warrior but you'll never be as great as I am!"

Loki stopped running behind his brother and sighed "but I could be, I have the spells mother is teaching me and I can be just as strong as you are!" The young Asgardian prince wanted to be just like his brother, he longed for it.

Thor turned back and approached him "but you can't be, you're not as strong – you are smaller and you'll only get yourself killed when the time comes". He smiled slightly "I only say the truth as I don't want to lose you in battle – and I cannot wait for the day when I can actually fight!"

"I could grow to be just as strong as you are, brother…why is that so unlikely?"

"You spend all day with mother and books; you cannot hope to hold a chance in an actual battle. Not every child will grow up capable of fighting".

"I want to – I want to be as great as father…and you" Loki felt a pang in his chest, knowing that it was unlikely he would grow up to be like Thor or their father. Their mother was constantly telling him how wonderful he would be – how his powers would serve them greatly when the time came. It seemed as though she was simply trying to make him feel better – or perhaps she was protecting him, knowing that battle would actually lead to his death.

"Don't fret; you'll have other wonderful things in the future – just like mother".

Loki frowned "I want more – I want to be as great as you, perhaps greater!"

Thor placed his hand on his chin, almost deep in thought but Loki knew better. Thor wasn't exactly the type to overthink anything. "You could always prove your strength…"

"How?"

"Take the test that we all have – I mean, if you're brave enough. It's okay if you're not, most are too frightened and can't withstand the cold".

"What do you mean? The cold? What test? I want to do it – I want to prove myself".

Thor pretended to contemplate it before he smiled "come, we need to sneak into the kitchen without the cook noticing".

Loki followed his brother, not really understanding why they needed to be within the kitchen "what are we to do in the kitchen? Why is cold an issue for those who fail?"

Thor didn't answer him and before long they were creeping passed the cooking staff and soon stood before the large refrigerated pantry. "If you truly think you can be a warrior, you'll stand in there and allow me to close the door. It becomes bitter cold within minutes – if you're a warrior you'll survive without begging to come back out".

Loki arched his eyebrow slightly "isn't that a little danger-"

"Dangerous? Of course but warriors laugh in the face of danger".

"You're right – they do" he felt as though this was the most foolish thing for Thor to think up but he wanted to prove himself. "I'll do it" he didn't want to be a part of this but it was the only way, he only hoped that someone would come and notice – so that he could be rescued without begging for anything.

Loki took in a deep breath and stepped into the pantry, turning back to Thor "close the door".

"Are you sure? It's going to be pretty cold, brother".

"Yes, close it. I'm ready to prove myself" he offered him a slight smile, the coldness already creeping over his body which only intensified as the door was closed.

"Good luck, brother" Thor called out, waiting for the begging to commence.

Minutes passed and Loki simply stood there, he felt the cold seeping all around his body but he didn't feel the need to beg for freedom. It didn't bother him; it simply left a chill surrounding him which was almost comforting. Maybe he could be a warrior – perhaps Thor had been completely wrong about him.

Several moments passed again before Thor pulled the door open, gasping as he stared over to his brother.

"I did it; I stayed in here and am now a worthy warrior!"

"You're blue".

Loki gave his brother a confused glance but stepped out of the pantry "what are you talking about? I'm simply cold which has lightened my skin…"

Thor shook his head, grabbing his brothers' hands as he held them up to his face "you're blue – you look different now".

Loki felt his eyes widen slightly as he stared to his hands "how is this possible? What does it mean?"

"It's really something – now I want a go!"

Before Loki could protest, Thor had closed the door with him inside the pantry. Loki stared down to his own hands and watched as they slowly changed back to his original tone, the coldness leaving his body.

A few moments passed before Thor was banging the door, Loki rushed over and opened it – shocked even more to find that Thor looked exactly the same as he always did. "You're not blue".

"I'm not?" Thor glanced down "I couldn't stand any longer within there – why didn't I turn blue?"

Loki shrugged his shoulders "perhaps we should talk to mother about this" he was slightly concerned now, why had he turned blue and not Thor? Was it simply because he could withstand the coldness for longer?

They hurried out of the kitchen and ran all the way up to his mother's chambers.

"Mother! Mother!" Thor shouted over to her "Loki turned blue in the cold but I didn't, is he sick? Is my brother dying?"

"I'm not dying!"

Thor shrugged again "you could be, why else would you turn blue?"

Frigga hurried to their side and seemed to show concern for a moment before she smiled. "Loki is not dying; he is simply protected by a great deal of power". She knelt beside them both and turned to Loki "our lessons of illusions are something which is taking effect on you; that is all. You needn't worry about this – and you needn't worry about your brother dying" she glanced to Thor, smiling.

Thor looked confused for a moment but soon shrugged again "so your powers are the only reason you could take the cold – that still doesn't mean you're a warrior".

"It does, I'm a warrior – you said".

"I said warriors could handle it but you used magic, that's cheating!"

"I didn't use any magic! I just stood in there and you opened the door!" Loki shouted towards his brother but Frigga attempted to calm them.

"Stood in where, Loki?" she asked, running her hand through his short raven hair.

"The frozen pantry, Thor said if I could stay in there a long time that I would prove my worth as a warrior…so I did and now he's accusing me of cheating!"

Frigga glanced over to Thor "you are never to request such a challenge again, it is foolish and dangerous. Your father will not be pleased to hear of this".

"It was just for fun" Thor sighed; he knew it was wrong to have asked Loki to take part in this – it was written all over his face.

"I'm disappointed with you, Thor – go and report to your father. We will discuss your punishment later".

With that said, Thor stomped away from them – muttering about Loki still being a cheater and not a warrior.

Loki let out a deep sigh.

"Loki, you are going to be a great man – your powers grow with every day that passes. You may not become the same warrior as your brother but you will be great. I promise you".

"I just wanted to be like Thor and father" he spoke with a saddened tone, feeling foolish for playing the game with Thor.

"You will be, just in your own special way" Frigga pulled him into her arms and kissed the top of his head. "You will be great, your father and I will be so proud of you" she muttered, concern written over her face but kept hidden from his sight. "Shall we practice some more illusions? Will that please you?"

"Of course, it always does" Loki pulled back and smiled – eager as always to learn new tricks.


End file.
